


Love Trip [KidFic]

by IziziOverslept



Series: Love Trip [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Kidfic, M/M, Other, ereri, not at first tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IziziOverslept/pseuds/IziziOverslept
Summary: "Daddy, what is Love?"---------------------------☆♡☆--------------------This story is based of a short movie on YouTube about a little boy and his view on love. His mother recently died, so he lives with his father.They recently moved to a new place and Levi gets transferred to a new school. As a third grader, he doesn't know what to expect.Especially when a tall, tan boy with beautiful ocean like eyes sits next to him on the bus.-----------------------☆♡☆----------------------------"Is this Love?"





	1. Chapter 1

Levi sat in his seat, fidgeting every now and then due to the stiffness if his extra small black tux. He was only eight but had an extremely small frame. Some people still thought he was six.

His daddy was at the podium giving a speech. He had on a black tux as well.

Everyone wore black.

Because this was a funeral.

Levi's mom had passed away.

  While Levi was fidgeting someone came and sat right behind him. Two hands were placed gently on his shoulders, he turned and saw his two friends, Farlan and Isabel.

Tears were streaming down their faces as they embraced him. After the funeral, Levi and his father would be moving. 

 Apparently, Levi's mother thought Recon Woods was a better than Underground Homes. Which to be completely honest, it was. 

 They were all going to move there, but, she had to go somewhere else.

 Levi hugged them back, still not crying. Even when his father called him up to say goodbye to his mother one last time, he didn't cry.

 Levi didn't speak either.

When it was time to depart, he simply waved goodbye to Farlan and Isabel, and left. He sat in his blue and white car seat and allowed his father to buckle him in.

Not even twenty minutes into the drive, Levi cried.

 

¤~¤~Time Skipp~¤~¤

 

Levi (8 years)

 

  I think two months passed since Mommy's resting time. Daddy sometimes cries but I don't. That was only once and in the car.

 He doesn't tell me bedtime stories anymore, not that he ever did though. That was Mommys job. 

I start school next week and he took me to the store today. It really was disgusting. The clothes weren't organized and it smelt of wet, furry, dog if you breathe in hard enough. 

Daddy took me to my section of clothes. This one old lady asked for my age and I hid behind Daddys leg so he could answer for me. 

Still behind his leg, I glared when she said that she thought I was younger. I quickly stepped out and kicked her in the shin as hard as my size four and a half sketchers would let me.

 She scowled and limped away, old hag. Daddy just chuckled, checked out my clothes, and took me home. I modeled the clothes, but Daddy had to adjust to stretchy things on the inside of all my pants because he says my waist is small.

When we went to the doctor, Doctor Grisha said that I'll probably have a body structure like that even as I get older

-Timeskip-

  Daddy woke me up for school. He said that I have to get dressed and make sure I look nice.

I looked at my day chart, and back to Daddy. I tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the word, "Friday."

 

"Ah, well I wanted to spend the week with you before I don't see ya for seven hours, bud."

 I nodded and pushed him out my room. I need privacy. He did a weird daddy laugh that sounded like he was breathing out his nose. Once he left, I put on my blue t-shirt that had a narwhal on it, my shorts (with an adjustable waist), and my low blue converse. 

Daddy didn't cut my hair yet, so I had to pin it back with hair clips. Mommy liked my hair pinned up instead of cut so I pin it up more now.

I thought I looked nice, so I brushed my teeth and silently hummed the brush your teeth song. I when I was done, I ate my breakfast and glared at daddy  who sat across from me.

 

 "Hmm? You look nice, Levi."

 

 I softened my glare but not all the way because he didn't clean his area. Mommy always had to remind him. I pointed to his side of the table and made a disgusted face.

 

"Oh! Yeah, you and your mother always did hate messes. You're just like her too."

 

He removed his nasty plate and wiped down the table to remove any crumbs. After I did the same, I grabbed my backpack, that clashes with my entire outfit, and walked hand in hand with Daddy to the bus stop.

When the bus came, Daddy pat my head, careful not to remove my hair clips.

 

"Have a good day, Levi! Tell me how your day goes and I'll be here to pick you up."

 

He kissed me on my head, making some ladies, other Mommys I think, giggle.

 

"Aww, he's so cute and just look at his daughter!"

 

"I know! She's adorable! Although that backpack clashes with her outfit..."

 

Miss Lady, I know it does. And I am a boy! I have a male part down there! I glared at them and kissed Daddy on the cheek. Finally boarding the bus.

 It wasn't full, but it wasn't empty. There was two girls in one seat. One decorated with freckles and other looking like she was glowing. She was very pretty. Skip.

Another where this girl was eating potato chips and the bald boy next to her was trying to get some. Skip.

Another where this girl was talking way to fast with some boy with big-big eyebrows. I'll skip them too.

Behind them was an empty seat. It was reasonably clean, but I didn't dare touch that window. As I sat there, I could feel the other kids eyes watching me. 

 I turned and gave them a look as if to say, "What?" I didn't talk for a while,  so why talk now?

The bald kid pointed to a small scratch on my window. It looked like letters.

 

"EReN  y-"

 

I just shrugged and kept sitting there.

 

I don't know who Eren is, but if this seat is his, then he's sharing a seat now.

 

And the bus finally pulled off, leaving Recon Woods, to Maria Neighborhoods.


	2. "Titan Elementary School"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our smol boy is entering the coop, I repeat: our smol boy is entering the coop.

**Chapter One: Titan Elementary School**

  Levi watched as five other kids boarded the bus. Two girls, and three boys.

  The first girl had a weird nose and blonde hair pulled into a bun. She wore a black hoodie-sweater that had a small blue stitched heart, and a blue skirt to match. She also wore ballet flats on her feet.

  Behind her were two boys, another blonde and a brunette. The brunette is  _way_ too tall. He looked like a fifth grader. Levi cringed when he saw that the giant was sweaty. He could only cross his fingers that the brute wouldn't sit next to him.

  Fortunately, the weird trio sat in a three-seater in the back of the bus. Levi was exactly three double seats away while they were four three-seaters away.

  The other two kids weren't weird looking, but obviously are close friends. The girl had black hair, and an angry expression. To keep it short, she looked like Levi if he had longer hair and wore a slightly worn red scarf.

   _That would_ ** _never_** _happen. I'm too cute and I make sure that my scarves match my outfit._

  He even openly gagged at the thought of mismatching. The girl walked up to him and glared, only for him to roll his eyes and glare back.

"This is Eren's seat. Get out." Her voice was firm, but sounded kinda hoarse.

  Levi stared up at her, and simply shrugged. He began to think about this Eren, and why he was known by everyone. The girl was raging, before she could lay a finger on his body, the bus moved and she almost fell back.

  Almost, as in that blonde boy pulled her into the three-seater across from Levi before she could take the tumble. The whole ride to the school, Levi felt her bore holes into the side of his head.  
==============================

  Titan Elementary School was an overall huge school. The grades only going from first grade to sixth, then students would go to Trost Middle School for seventh through ninth grade, and then Rose High School for tenth through twelfth grade. After that, it's off to college.

  Levi entered his classroom to see total chaos. Sure it was Friday, but where in the bitter gumdrops was the teacher?! He saw crayons being shoved up some girls mouth, innocent action figures being used as chew toys, and barbie dolls "getting haircuts."

Levi understood that this was Elementary school, but did question if these kids were even potty trained. They  _are_ third graders. He even checked the door number to see if this was the right classroom.

_Room_ _2A-M_

  This was the class. The second floor, all third graders with the last names beginning with either A through M are in this room. Levi twitched and glared as the girl from the bus approached him once again.

  The blonde boy was behind her, trying to tug her away and coax her into leaving Levi alone.

_I'd_ _like to see that booger in rags try._

"Hey, you! This is a third grade class! Kindergarden is the building across. Are you stupid? You don't belong here."

  The girl was two feet away from Levi, and towered at least two inches taller than him.

"Mikasa, leave the poor girl alone! She's probably lost and new here. And bullying is wrong! What would Miss. Modelo say?"

_...what._

  Levi moved his steel glare to the boy who winced but took a step forward with caution. He was only an inch taller but he still bent down lower, as if he was about to  _coo_ at his cuteness.

"Hi, I'm Armin! Please ignore Mikasa, she gets like that sometimes. But hey, we saw you enter here and you sorta looked lost. My grandpa said to always help someone in need, especially an adorable girl. Want some help?"

  He held out his hand toward Levi, but quickly put it down when all he received was a blank stare. Afterward, Levi sidestepped the duo and walked toward a random table group. He chose the desk that was closest to the window, but changed his mind when he saw a spider web on the window corner.

_Ew._

He then sat in the seat across from where he originally wanted to sit. Whomever would sit there would probably block his view a lot but he could just stare at them until they move away. The bell rang and a woman walked in.

  She wore a simple red t-shirt and black pants. Her hair was down and yellow-  _neon_ yellow flip flops adorned her feet.

"Good morning class! Welcome back! And today it's finally Friday. Some of you might have been waiting for this day, others, well, may not even find this day the least bit interesting. Well that changes! We got a new student!"

  Levi was aware of the eyes that turned in his direction, but was also aware of the woman's (possibly the teacher) outfit choice.

   _Neon flip flops._ _ **Neon flip flops.**_ _Why not flats?! I would have even_ _settled_ _for a yellow or (ugh)_ _ **neon**_ _yellow t-shirt!  What ever happend to dressing professionally? She's a stupid teacher! Does everyone here dress poorly? And put your hair up!_

  Levi was having a mental breakdown and glared into space. The teacher began attendance, saying she would announce Levi's name at the end of roll.

"Mikasa?"

"Here."

"Armin?"

"Present!"

"Sasha?"

"Mmferf!!"

"As I said on the first day Sasha,  _no eating before lunch._ Now, Marco and Mina?"

"I'm here!"

"Hi!"

"Eren?"

Silence. Levi looked around, maybe he could finally know who this Eren kid is. A boy raised his hand,

"He's not here yet. But he'll be here after lunch I think."

The teacher smiled, "Thank you, Jean."

Roll continued and felt never ending to Levi, how many kids do you need to name? Just count and notice someone went missing!

  Soon the teacher finally introduced him to the class and had Marco be his guide for the day. The horse boy was glaring at him, but Levi quite frankly didn't care. At the moment, Marco was with Levi explaining the Pledge of Humanity since it's "required" at this school.

  If anyone else was watching, it would seem like a one-sided conversation between the two. Another bell then rang, and the teacher stood up and asked to children to form a train line from Tallest to shortest. Levi instead decided to walk with the teacher since he didn't want to be humiliated.

She didn't mind as long as he does it soon.

  Miss. Modelo dropped them off to the lunchroom and went on her way, almost everyone was screaming after those blue doors closed. Food was flying, some kids were laughing,  others were being picked on.

Levi sat near a window once again,  this time not moving because he saw a playground which to him looked like twenty-six Mississippi steps away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you thought our bright boy would meet our smol boy, but wait a bit...okay? Please leave comments and how you felt if you can!


	3. "Eren is Beautiful."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets a talking eyebrow and a mad scientist, also a rouge romeo~

**Chapter Two: "Eren is beautiful."**

Levi grimaced when an unknown glob plopped itself two feet away from his feet. He shuffled away to another table and wiped it down with a napkin his dad packed in his lunchbox.

He sat at the end of the table, at the side closest to the window. Levi stared for a moment or two and actually began to eat his lunch. Today his father packed him salad and oreo thins as his snack. Levi doesn't drink juice often, so he grabbed his personal water bottle filled with water from his house. He absolutely refuses to drink water from anywhere else, especially at a school. That water is definitely tainted with sickness.

After finishing his salad, Levi turned to admire the playground. He didn't exactly look at the bright yellows and forest green structures, but past all of it. He looked farther on to the older swing set, at the the tall fence behind it.

There, standing extremely tall (to him at least), was a lively maple tree. It's bark was a rich brown with leaves a beautiful, fresh green. Levi watched as the wind blew, the leaves doing a small dance, a wave like motion that was honestly soothing to him.

His peace was ruined by a loud and obnoxious voice.

"It iS pretty out there, huh?!"

Levi frowned and turned away from the window. There was that crazy brunette and bushy blonde eyebrow guy from his bus. He spared them a single shake of the head and turned away once more, only hoping that they go away afterward. They probably didn't get the message, judging by how they set down their lunches at the table he claimed.

It only dawned on Levi then that  _he_ was the new kid, after all, today is his first day. So if anything, he's probably sitting at  _their_ table that they claimed already on the first day of school. Levi began to pack up the trash of his lunch, fully prepared to leave this table and forget it ever happened.

"Awe, wait! Where are ya' going? I thought we were bonding!"

"Plus, it would be rude to exclude a pretty girl out of her seat when done eating."

The brunette started, but the blonde adding his own input. Levi didn't even want to talk to these people, so he couldn't really correct them about his choices or his gender. So not even caring, he sat down.

They introduced themselves as Hanji Zoë and Erwin Smith.

\---------------------------------------

Lunch finally came to an end and recess began. Levi sat on the bench (after throughly checking it over and wiping it down) and watched the animals play in their "zoo."

Hanji was picking up bugs and kept trying to get Erwin to eat them, who in turn politely declined everytime. That blonde he met, Armin, was sitting on the steps near the door right next to that unfashionable doodie-head, Mikasa. Some tall girl was pushing another blonde girl on the swings, making the blonde look like an angel flying. A bald boy was even chasing a girl who stole his "corndog," when really it was a stick with a fat, furry, and overall disgusting caterpillar on the end. The girl had crumbs all over her face, her yellow sundress was stained with what looks like ketchup and barbecue sauce. Levi squinted his eyes.

_"Is that...an_ _Oreo_ _in her hair?!"_

This girl is absolutely, positively, no doubt about it, filthy in Levi's book.

Levi sat on that bench the entire time, rejecting every disgusting child that wanted him to join in their game of tag. Why would you run around and chase someone just to touch them? And is it really a mystery why children get sick a lot at young ages? Levi firmly believes that games like  _that_ are the reason why.

Levi was about to throw his titanium water bottle at the next kid who asked him to play, but was distracted by more noise coming from the fence at the end of the playground, just a few paces away from that tree he was looking at. The ugly girl was there along with the blonde boy, both seemed to be completely engaged in a conversation with someone else.

  Levi didn't get to investigate this new person nor did he care to in the first place, as long as they're not annoying like these other monsters then by all means, exist over there. The bell rang, which sounded like it was getting tired of its job, and the children all filed in front of their respective teacher. This new person did stand in line but too from back for Levi to properly view them. Apparently, the train line only occurs for trips to lunch.

Once his class returned to their room and into their seats, the teacher, Miss. Modelo, began to explain the life cycle of a butterfly to his classmates. Everyone else was so intrigued by the dumb insect, but Levi was truly disgusted. A bug was a bug. So what if it had pretty wings, without them, it would probably look like a giant ant. Levi turned his attention to the window, but only found it blocked by a view that held equal beauty to just about any painting in Paris.

  The student who had shown up late to school sat directly in front of him. He had messy, chocolate locks of hair, skin tanned to perfection, exposing their obvious love for outdoors, and eyes a beautiful blue-green hue. This boy was gorgeous to Levi, and that included the small mole on the right side of his chin.

  The boy spared Levi a glance and sent a small smile before returning back to the lesson. The name card on his desk read  **Eren**. Levi found that the room was slightly spinning. What happened? Did a kid actually touch him accidentally in that disgusting game of tag? Did someone switch out his water for the school water?

_What type of La La_ _Loopsy_ _bleach was released into the air?_

The bell rang a final time and the students rushed to the cubbies. You can barely make out Miss. Modelo's reminder of doing the homework assignment. Levi grabbed the assigned worksheet and walked out the door. He said nothing to his Daddy and buckled himself up in his black car seat.

  When they arrived home, Levi set his homework on the table while his dad prepared a light snack. His father set down the small bowl of grapes and skimmed over his son's assignment.

"This should be fairly easy, kiddo. You guys learned about butterflies today and how  _beautiful_ they are, all you gotta do is write what you think is beautiful and explain why in one sentence." He smiled and looked to his son, who was staring at the printed butterfly at the corner of the paper.

Levi tore his gaze away from the print and looked his Daddy directly in the eyes.

 _"I think_ Eren _is beautiful because butterflies are ugly."_

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What should Levi's dad's name be? I'm thinking of Kenny, short for Kenneth, but he's a good dad in this story...
> 
> -TØBS


	4. "Eren is Beautiful."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets a talking eyebrow and a mad scientist, also a rouge romeo~

**Chapter Two: "Eren is beautiful."**

Levi grimaced when an unknown glob plopped itself two feet away from his feet. He shuffled away to another table and wiped it down with a napkin his dad packed in his lunchbox.

He sat at the end of the table, at the side closest to the window. Levi stared for a moment or two and actually began to eat his lunch. Today his father packed him salad and oreo thins as his snack. Levi doesn't drink juice often, so he grabbed his personal water bottle filled with water from his house. He absolutely refuses to drink water from anywhere else, especially at a school. That water is definitely tainted with sickness.

After finishing his salad, Levi turned to admire the playground. He didn't exactly look at the bright yellows and forest green structures, but past all of it. He looked farther on to the older swing set, at the the tall fence behind it.

There, standing extremely tall (to him at least), was a lively maple tree. It's bark was a rich brown with leaves a beautiful, fresh green. Levi watched as the wind blew, the leaves doing a small dance, a wave like motion that was honestly soothing to him.

His peace was ruined by a loud and obnoxious voice.

"It iS pretty out there, huh?!"

Levi frowned and turned away from the window. There was that crazy brunette and bushy blonde eyebrow guy from his bus. He spared them a single shake of the head and turned away once more, only hoping that they go away afterward. They probably didn't get the message, judging by how they set down their lunches at the table he claimed.

It only dawned on Levi then that  _he_ was the new kid, after all, today is his first day. So if anything, he's probably sitting at  _their_ table that they claimed already on the first day of school. Levi began to pack up the trash of his lunch, fully prepared to leave this table and forget it ever happened.

"Awe, wait! Where are ya' going? I thought we were bonding!"

"Plus, it would be rude to exclude a pretty girl out of her seat when done eating."

The brunette started, but the blonde adding his own input. Levi didn't even want to talk to these people, so he couldn't really correct them about his choices or his gender. So not even caring, he sat down.

They introduced themselves as Hanji Zoë and Erwin Smith.

\---------------------------------------

Lunch finally came to an end and recess began. Levi sat on the bench (after throughly checking it over and wiping it down) and watched the animals play in their "zoo."

Hanji was picking up bugs and kept trying to get Erwin to eat them, who in turn politely declined everytime. That blonde he met, Armin, was sitting on the steps near the door right next to that unfashionable doodie-head, Mikasa. Some tall girl was pushing another blonde girl on the swings, making the blonde look like an angel flying. A bald boy was even chasing a girl who stole his "corndog," when really it was a stick with a fat, furry, and overall disgusting caterpillar on the end. The girl had crumbs all over her face, her yellow sundress was stained with what looks like ketchup and barbecue sauce. Levi squinted his eyes.

_"Is that...an_ _Oreo_ _in her hair?!"_

This girl is absolutely, positively, no doubt about it, filthy in Levi's book.

Levi sat on that bench the entire time, rejecting every disgusting child that wanted him to join in their game of tag. Why would you run around and chase someone just to touch them? And is it really a mystery why children get sick a lot at young ages? Levi firmly believes that games like  _that_ are the reason why.

Levi was about to throw his titanium water bottle at the next kid who asked him to play, but was distracted by more noise coming from the fence at the end of the playground, just a few paces away from that tree he was looking at. The ugly girl was there along with the blonde boy, both seemed to be completely engaged in a conversation with someone else.

  Levi didn't get to investigate this new person nor did he care to in the first place, as long as they're not annoying like these other monsters then by all means, exist over there. The bell rang, which sounded like it was getting tired of its job, and the children all filed in front of their respective teacher. This new person did stand in line but too from back for Levi to properly view them. Apparently, the train line only occurs for trips to lunch.

Once his class returned to their room and into their seats, the teacher, Miss. Modelo, began to explain the life cycle of a butterfly to his classmates. Everyone else was so intrigued by the dumb insect, but Levi was truly disgusted. A bug was a bug. So what if it had pretty wings, without them, it would probably look like a giant ant. Levi turned his attention to the window, but only found it blocked by a view that held equal beauty to just about any painting in Paris.

  The student who had shown up late to school sat directly in front of him. He had messy, chocolate locks of hair, skin tanned to perfection, exposing their obvious love for outdoors, and eyes a beautiful blue-green hue. This boy was gorgeous to Levi, and that included the small mole on the right side of his chin.

  The boy spared Levi a glance and sent a small smile before returning back to the lesson. The name card on his desk read  **Eren**. Levi found that the room was slightly spinning. What happened? Did a kid actually touch him accidentally in that disgusting game of tag? Did someone switch out his water for the school water?

_What type of La La_ _Loopsy_ _bleach was released into the air?_

The bell rang a final time and the students rushed to the cubbies. You can barely make out Miss. Modelo's reminder of doing the homework assignment. Levi grabbed the assigned worksheet and walked out the door. He said nothing to his Daddy and buckled himself up in his black car seat.

  When they arrived home, Levi set his homework on the table while his dad prepared a light snack. His father set down the small bowl of grapes and skimmed over his son's assignment.

"This should be fairly easy, kiddo. You guys learned about butterflies today and how  _beautiful_ they are, all you gotta do is write what you think is beautiful and explain why in one sentence." He smiled and looked to his son, who was staring at the printed butterfly at the corner of the paper.

Levi tore his gaze away from the print and looked his Daddy directly in the eyes.

_"I think_ _Eren_ _is beautiful because butterflies are ugly."_

_****_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> What should Levi's dad's name be? I'm thinking of Kenny, short for Kenneth, but he's a good dad in this story...
> 
> -TØBS


End file.
